For Old Time's Sake
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: He was her brother's assistant, a stowaway who replaced his prestigious uptight responsibilities in Hong Kong for the life of constant partying. She teases him that he's gay and he's well packed to go such lengths to prove her wrong.
1. Whatever

**FOR OLD TIME'S SAKE**

**By:** Tammy Super Girl

**Revised Pen Name:** Schick Merchandise

Unlike in all juicy stories, it started in a humble residence's living room. "Here," tall, fair and handsome, Touya Kinomoto tossed a huge sunshine dress to one of his assistants.

"The fuck is this!?" Syaoran Li, age twenty one, four years younger than his employer, should have accepted the concept as easily as he caught the garment.

It was already six o'clock and if there was anywhere they should be, it certainly wouldn't be in an empty home. If there was something they should be doing, it surely wouldn't be playing with laces and ruffles. Most evenings for the twosome entailed late night parties, and being stranded in a silent abode got them really out of place.

"You need to mask your identity, don't you? You said you saw some Chinese guards forming a search party for you in town." Not to mention, they were running really late. The watch on Touya's wrist was not lying, but he wished it was. In harness with his own Events business that he established last year, the second guy he happened to hire was allegedly an important person in Hong Kong. How did this happen? The boy was thrown outside of his country in terms of punishment. To make a living out of what little he had; to have a commoner's experience- all were objected for him to imbibe humility.

"Not as a woman with a cheapskate dress!" Apparently, Syaoran did not learn it, not much.

"THAT'S MY MOTHER'S!" Touya charged towards him, annoyed that he had to travel all the way back to his parents' house just to rummage his dead mother's closet for this gaki who never wanted to go home just because he blinded himself with the taste of freedom. Exactly six months ago, the heir of the Li Clan received a letter that informed his responsibility to return to his country. Unfortunately, he was ready to turn down the life of luxury for constant dancing and drinking. "NOW, SHUT UP! AND WEAR THE GODDAMN DRESS!" This twenty five year old dude may be at fault because of the line of work they were enlisted in. The bad influence, though unlikely, that title seemed to fit him lately.

Much to his chagrin, it took Syaoran half an hour to get ready. All of these, he thought, just to alter his image- his hot, picturesque and sexy image- just so he could cross the street without having his mother's bailiffs picking him up and forcing him to board the plane. "As soon as we get to the venue, I am stripping these all off," his jobs consisted designing for event banners, updating caterers, assigning bouncers, but tonight, he'll be someone cool, he'll be a DJ.

"Okay, great. Let's go." Touya gathered his things that conformed all that he needed- extra batteries, hard drives, bulbs, etc. Before his hand could grapple the knob of their front door, it swung open.

"Why's the door unlocked? Didn't Dad told me that he'll be gone for tonight?" Sakura Kinomoto, age twenty, went home from college to babysit her father's crib. "Oh wow, Syaoran!" and there was no way she could miss that young gent in a lady's outfit. With Snow White puffy sleeves, full blown skirt that reached his ankles, he looked like a doll that any little girl would abandon. "Finally stepping out of the closet!"

Of all things that he could dress himself as, he had to go with Touya's idea. The fact that he was his boss wasn't going to cut it. "I knew I should have camouflaged as a ninja." Great, he muttered, now Sakura's proposition of him being gay would finally yield fruit. Syaoran was having a feeling that he would never hear the end of this.

* * *

**Author's Center Fold:** I used to have 546 reviews in a span of 22 chapters but that was long way back in 2007. From that number, now I get is zero, or if I'm lucky, a 1 or a 2. It's either Fanfiction Dot Net changed or I just lost my connection to the readers. So, here I am, using my idle time for another hurrah. _"Kiss for luck!"_ - Leah Skywalker

* * *

**Chapter One: Whatever**

It was another Friday night and Touya could never be more proud of how the event was turning out. Ever since Syaoran pulled off the sweet smelling scent of sunshine suit two weeks back, the traces of Chinese men searching him out had constantly withered. For all the trouble he brought, why not just fire him? "Li, what time do you get off?" One red headed chick leaned closer to the counter, her cleavage revealing themselves on purpose just so she could seduce him.

"As soon as the party ends, in two to three hours tops." Syaoran was on bartender duty tonight. The boy had wicked moves with the Baileys and the ladies, if he could say so himself. For all intents and purposes, he was an asset to his rising business.

Three hours later, the shindig was on its verge of closing. When the CEO of the company celebration was pissed drunk, that was usually the sign that said party's over.

"My place or yours?" Syaoran had a masculine grin plastered all over his face when he walked out of the function room, a girl dangled on his left arm. Touya didn't even need to teach him how to be an escort, the boy had talents that easily bloomed out of his uptight persona after starving in the streets for cluelessness on how to survive without a servant.

"Yours?" Wrong answer, he thought. Well, there was never a right answer, only wronger. The twenty one year old never had sexual intercourse with these femmes. Fear for his life, one might be a carrier of STD. That was something he wasn't going to try, not even once. It's strictly non-negotiable.

"Your wish is my command," he lied as he spotted her immediate boss's car parked at the curb of the busy street. 2012 Porsche Boxter, a black car that he lusted over.

"What are you doing? I'd get fired if you drive it!" Instinctively, the girl who happened to approach him tonight was a secretary of a manager in the company they offered their services to. Syaoran took no heed of what she said. All he needed was that key drowning inside her pocket. Easy as 1 2 3, he dived his hand in her jet black skirt's nab and stole it.

"He won't even notice." The grin he had on spelled confidence, as if he had given his most trusting word. "Holy shit," he abruptly cursed when he noticed two doubtful chinky eyed men scouring the vicinity. Maybe they had gotten word that he was working for Kinomoto Affairs so they came to check the perimeter.

"Mm!" The girl was lost for words when her beau for the evening crashed his strong lips on hers. For Syaoran's sake, he was just using this make-out session as an easy mask to hide his face from them. Pushing her inside the vehicle while wildly roaming his hands around her, they wouldn't even bother to interrogate what was going on. From anyone's point of view, this was pretty much self explanatory.

Minutes later, when the coast was clear and free of watchers, he felt safe to relax in the driver's seat while dominating the roads. Sports Cars were his thing. However, he already had one in Hong Kong and he liked them better in red. That was the sole reason why he was dropping her off at her apartment while pulling off the works of a gentleman. "You're too special to be taken advantage of," more of an alibi, really. Plus, he was not drunk enough to find her worth ravishing. So, after throwing her the key that belonged to her boss, he walked off and jumped on the nearest public jalopy.

Half an hour passed and he was found screaming manliness within the bounds of the Kinomoto lawn. Since the event they stirred was in Tomoeda, Touya was nice enough to invite his favored assistant to ride his father's couch. Who knows where this kid might end up? Not to mention, he was intoxicated. Actually, both of them were.

"I'm NEVER going back to HONG KONG!" Syaoran wasn't sure, but this was happiness, freedom, and of course alcohol.

"That's riiiight," Touya cooed, amusing himself while he watched this kid think in his most juvenile moments. Tossing him a huge girly blouse, he added, "Go change. You're not sleeping on the sofa with that polo shirt on." The boy did not seem sweaty, not at all, but making fun of him was considerable.

* * *

The next morning, Syaoran woke up with a killer hangover. More so, there was an auburn haired girl hovering over and staring down at him. Sakura Kinomoto was a hundred pound, emerald-eyed, finger-banging, label-whoring package of pure girly evil. That's what he thought. Since the last time they saw each other, for two fucking weeks, he had been dreaming of getting back to her for accusing him as gay. Someday, he's going to make her pay.

Still laid on the couch, he lifted his athletic hand up, his palm reaching the back of her neck. "Touya said you're our guest. I can cook you spaghetti. Oh wait, maybe hotdogs? Yes, you'll like those hotdogs." Gay jokes, she wasn't certain what was going for her.

Listening to the way she chortled, she did not look like she minded that his fingers were crawling at the roots of her hair. Well, she should be, "Nn!" she squealed... because he just vigorously pulled her down to meet his lips.

So much for killing her. Technically, this was their first kiss. Oh well, whatever works.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Believe me, I tried! Reviews please please please please.


	2. Most Incredible

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? Oh, that's right, YOU WEREN'T THINKING!" With auburn hair that stops an inch below her shoulders, eyes like the sea and soft pink lips that was made for effervescent giggles, Sakura Kinomoto, age twenty, was marching back to her bedroom in her fuzzy bunny slippers that she hasn't worn for three years. Apparently, such cutesy things were frowned upon in university dormitories- some neighbors may think you're still in need of diapers.

"I WAS DRUNK!" Syaoran retaliated, his bare feet also stomping on the shiny floor of the humble house's second level. "Have you ever hanged with Touya without being made A FOOL OF!?" To him, this was valid. To him, this was reason enough to be found snoring loudly on the couch, even in a feminine blouse.

"Oh, so help me god!" It was lame, she wasn't buying it. Just because their father was once more out somewhere in Hiroshima, doing Archeology, it didn't mean the boys could get away with tainting their abode... "Just give it back!" or whatever's inside her closet. "Don't even think about jiggling while you're at it!" Sakura's left hand was stretched out towards him, her right threatening on her bedroom's doorknob. For a second there, she almost forgot about that kiss he stole earlier.

"FUCK IT!" Almost.

When Syaoran peeled off the lacey white top, a demi-god and an Abercrombie & Fitch model framed his figure. With the way he angrily tossed the garment to her face, she swore she almost wanted to tear away the fabric that covered her eyes. "So gay," in the end, she just muffed out a half-hearted chaffing.

Feeling that there was nothing else to do here, she turned the knob and fled to her room... only that his hand was swift enough to halt her from completely closing the door and locking herself in. There was just no way he would let her end it like this. "Such a fast retreat, Sakura. One might think that you were... afraid."

If he's thinking that her spaghetti offer was still up for bidding, he was horribly... horribly mistaken. "I'm not afraid of you!" she spat just as quickly, her push was weighing itself like an avalanche. This wasn't high school, she reckoned, so why were they arm wrestling on both sides of the door?

"Sakura, I swear my soul, if you don't stop closing the fucking door," funny how the last time he swore his soul was when the elders of the Li Clan announced his punishment of being thrown to Japan for a span of six months. If he could recall correctly, it was because he ridiculed one of the Marketing Officers that worked for his mother's company by making it seem like the staff's job could be easily accomplished with his eyes closed. Though he indeed excelled, his behavior was frantically flawed.

Let it be diabolic or racist, she was pissed enough to provoke him. Not even waiting for him to finish his threat, she already filled him in with her answer- "I'll risk it!"

Without further ado, she left him no choice but to crush against the wood, making her stumble a few steps back into her room. Instantly intruding her personal space, a smirk that spelled violation aroused in his lips. Staring down at her wide-eyed puzzlement, "Then let me refresh your memory," he extended his hand towards her arm and pulled her closer.

There wasn't any muscular force in her past that have hustled her this way. Much to her adrenaline from the steamed competition, her elbow exerted a swift launch to his jaw. Syaoran automatically winced at that, her feet landing safely back on the floor. "Next time, don't borrow my tunic. It doesn't make you pretty that way," she mouthed harshly though the hint of teasing was visible in her tone.

Syaoran stood where he was, inside a female's bedroom, decorated poorly with a ten year old's taste- surrounded by stuffed toys and the like. It had to be madness, he thought. It had to be the gravest error of judgment, the sharpest of ironies.

He was under her spell.

* * *

**Author's Center Fold: **Thanks to: Fashion Fairy 26; deadflo; MaidenAlice; p0gst; amelancholicangel. You've given me a great deal of help!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Most Incredible**

DJ equipment were freshly shipped. Syaoran Li, age twenty one, fancied expensive gadgets, especially one of a product of Reloop. "Woo," he whistled as his amber eyes cascaded down to the box. When his eager paws landed on the top lid, bittersweet humming floated out of his lips- "When the girl you like thinks your gay, what-whatever~"

It was six o'clock PM when his boss walked into the dim-lit office room, his dark exterior looming behind the boy. Catching the way his assistant feasted upon the new set of Reloop DJ head phones and the familiarity and intonation of his song, he could barely keep himself from rolling his eyes but tried his best not to strangle him with his bare hands. Touya could imagine that the Chinese gaki was thinking about his sister, "Here," and he felt every right to intrude into his thoughts.

"The fuck is this!?" Syaoran was abrupt in catching whatever that was thrown at him; the scene all too recognizable. It was a wonder why he continued working for him when back in Hong Kong, he was inexplicably rich.

"Are we going to go through this every time!?" Annoyance was visible in the jet black haired man, his right hand gesturing the signs of his irritation. "Stop raping the head phones, you're on VIP duty tonight." Touya pointed the keys that was within his assistant's hand.

Syaoran began to twirl it in his fingers, his attention jumping off from Reloop to BMW. Why he prolonged his employment to Touya? Well, he just only gives him the most interesting workloads. Duh. When you aren't so frantic about losing your job, when you know you have a prestigious back up plan, none of the daily grinding was difficult, but actually sporty and spunky. "It's a woman, isn't it?" Never in the Li Company did he enjoy bosses, not to mention how he dreaded his own mother's presence. In his line of work, being conceited has its perks.

"You could bet your ass on it," Touya responded, letting slip the fact that he knew that Syaoran was just singing about Sakura. "Rokuro, take charge," he called out for the guy who came walking behind him and this other subordinate of his instantly scampered towards the newfangled DJ equipage.

* * *

It was a laced and sheer white top dress that had a high waisted black skirt that stopped five inches above her knees. Staring into the mirror that early evening, how was Sakura able to forget that tonight was Tomy's annual party? When she enthused her best friend and cousin's mother, Sonomi Daidouji, to take Touya as her company's Events overseer, was she a fool in being so giddy and optimistic when the woman gladly obliged? What a numskull she truly was and a ninny she will be tonight. Why? For starters, Syaoran's going to be there, doing his flicks and throwing his tricks.

An hour later, it was as if the whole of Tomy Corporation piped down. As the silence filled the hotel function room, there took their entrance the president of the company and the associates. Need I remind you, the leader was a she? The little miss had always looked up to her aunt and her husband had an establishment of his own. This was high society at the heart of Tokyo. Should the scenery be any more ridiculed, Syaoran was escorting the darling boss further into the ballroom. Sakura could have poked the awe the audience was in. Some buffoons, she thought, a couple of simpletons who would sway and swoon for a boyishly messy chocolate hair, arrogantly handsome smug and Herculean body in a nicely-fitted black cardigan with a matching flattering red tie.

Despicable, she reckoned. Just downright... revolting.

Well, no worries, Sakura plans to ignore him the entire night. "I'm seeing a whole lot of liquor up there and it's looking like you wanna get drunk," three hours later, Syaoran finally found a loop out of the high ranked women and initiated his first move on his prey. Woops.

"You'll be less of a nuisance once I slice you in two," she answered, displeased, her glass of vodka coming closer to her with one sweep of her palm. If a man can survive the claws, he'll have a price worth keeping.

Touya would remind him that he's on VIP chore if he doesn't lay off the princess... and of course, his boss doesn't prefer anyone flying around his sister like a hungry vulture. Though it was rewarding enough that the party they hosted tonight included this auburn haired beauty, Syaoran well understood that he was still on duty. Though he hated to pass up the chance that she's quite tipsy, he opted to find a better timing later. Like they say, good things come to those who wait.

* * *

"Sakura," Tomoyo Daidouji's voice was more childlike than usual, her tone singing praises to whatever she needed to address- "everyone's been talking about Li." Tall, light complexion, long purplish dark hair, this amethyst eyed darling had always been her best friend, and not once before have she heard her enthuse about a boy.

"Too bad for the ladies, he's gay," she replied bitterly as she takes off the stool and began wobbling into the crowd.

Tomoyo, on her part, have never seen her best friend so eager in tainting someone else's name. Like coal to a fire, she felt like with the right sparks, a chemistry would erupt. And right now, she felt very much like 'coal'. "Charming, funny, handsome, intellectual and one more positive adjective," she came pacing towards the other, in hopes of catching her on time before she drowns in the crowd of dancers. "Saks, even the blind could tell he's a gratifying matrimonial accessory. Listen to me!"

A frown drew in the emerald-eyed girl. It was seldom of Tomoyo to sneak in the topic of nuptials in any conversation. This was praising Syaoran Li in the superlative degree. "Did he feed you something?" And apparently, her role was not to agree well... and to go straight into a pillar.

"Sakura!" the girl in the long silky blue dress screamed when the other accidentally bumped into a pilaster. This technically spelled drunk. Why was she left hanging by the counter with only liquor to accompany her the entire evening? Oh yes, because she was not part of Tomy Corporation. When you're just invited because you're the best friend of the company owner's daughter, you tend to end up being a loner when your 'girl date' was out socializing with her mother's associates. Syaoran, of certainty, wasn't going to be of help either. If anything, she would be tipsier than she was now if she were to accept his accompaniment earlier.

* * *

Sakura's emerald pools opened yet they still seemed dull. Touya had left minutes ago in cause of an emergency and he left the rest of the party's needs to his assistants. "Hey, can you hear me?" Syaoran was found next to her, not passing up the chance to turn down a princess in need. While slapping her silly, his free hand was already worming its way under her weight, getting ready to take her out of here.

"Go away," she mumbled sleepily, her words contradicting the way she acted when she branched out to the boy.

Actually, Syaoran recalled, he wasn't good at being obedient that's why instead of doing what he was told, he was now accompanying her out of the function room and into the black car he used today to pick up Sonomi Daidouji. Through three accidental slides, two head bumps, it came down to one difficult and rough way of stashing a drunk girl in a leather-seated car. "Have you downgraded your taste? You know you have better vehicles than that, Master Li," turning around, he came face to face with the head of the search party that was out to get him.

Asking them how they found him was futile. Plus, it didn't matter. After disposing Sakura safely into the passenger's seat, he gently closed the door and stood sternly in front of his mother's bailiffs. It seems all the fun he had tonight came tumbling down upon this incident. It would be lying if he claimed that he thought that he would never see the day of getting caught. "Gentlemen~" Taking a tiny gulp and pressing his lips together, he knew this was going to happen, he just didn't expect that it was much sooner than he expected.

"If you would come with us calmly, we may as well promise that no one's going to be harmed." Ha, he knew Chinese threats more than anyone yet this one seemed to be working well on him. With Sakura stacked just behind him, he was vulnerable.

* * *

Syaoran may have gotten the situation smoothed out but he was not sure if he deserved a pat well done. One, he may have rescued his boss's sister from unknown sexually starved men, but he still ditched the party and every assistant must stay within the event's venue until it was over. Two, he may have dispatched the guards who were after him but he knew that his time in Tokyo along with the whole of Japan will end soon and much sooner now.

"HOLY SHIT!" That was him hearing his own voice screaming when Sakura threw up on him right in front of his apartment door. See, it was too late to take her to her university dormitory and Tomoeda was of course, hours and hours away. So, much to his joy, he was abandoned to no choice but to bring her to the safest haven in Tokyo- his pad.

As soon as he unraveled his keys and unlocked his door, he instantly took her to the bathroom and let her do her business there. It was like dumping your dirty clothes in the hamper. The insignificant part in this one was that he was tangled along the laundry. While he turned on the shower then washed her, he might as well have himself tidied up too.

"STOP IT!" Sakura was in a roll, puking over and over. If her green eyes didn't spell utter intoxication, he might have guessed that she was doing this on purpose and having fun with it.

Much to his chagrin, her unconscious cock blocker agenda worked, causing him to fall upon a choice where all he could do was toss her to his freshly sheeted bed in her undies. There was just no way that her defiled dress would be joining them tonight.

Soon following after the fallen princess, he heard her silently snoozing on his pillow. It took him an ample amount of self control from pulling off the hooks of her bra and undressing her all throughout right there and then. With her eyes closed, he felt that this was the only time he would touch her uninterrupted. And caress her face, he did.

It's funny how a girl and a boy would be sleeping at night and be dreaming of the same thing.

* * *

- Enters 'Sweet Child of Mine' by Guns N' Roses -

Dainty fingers intertwined by the edge of the cream colored blanket. Slowly pulling it off of her as the morning rays of the sun intruded the window panes and knocked on her eyelids, Sakura began to wake up slowly.

A sweet smile drew in her lips, recalling how much fun it felt last night even if the memories were somewhat a blur. Turning to her right, she came across a vague figure that had its back turned on her. Fives seconds were all it took for her to realize that it was Syaoran Li. Though he looked godlike in his half naked semblance, it did not compensate enough to the fact that she was half naked too.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

- _She's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories._ -

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Comments? Suggestions!?


End file.
